


Spin The Bottle

by LittleAprilFlowers



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Thedas, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAprilFlowers/pseuds/LittleAprilFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a night in, Lucian and his friends decide to play a little party game. Some people aren't happy from the get-go. Others learn the game is more fun than it seems. One thing naturally leads to another.</p><p>Decided to keep this as a one-shot for now. More might come someday if I find the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Kissing

“Are we _really_ playing Spin The Bottle?” Morrigan complains, “Of all the juvenile games we could play as university students…”

Lucian rolls his eyes and surprises his girlfriend with a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Lighten up, love. You were almost convincing me that you were having a good time for a minute there.” he laughs, taking her pale hand lightly in his with a soothing stroke of his fingertips along the back of her palm. Her lips threaten a twitch of a smile at the affection. The others pretend not to notice less they risk a glare which would make them wish for death.

Leliana sets the empty glass bottle carefully on the rug they’ve settled on, in the living room of the flat which Alistair shares with Lucian and their stoical friend Sten, who thankfully tonight was at the religious society he attended. In a circle around the bottle sits Leliana with Alistair on her left, their friend Zevran beside him, then Lucian, then Morrigan. They all share a silent questioning look for a few moments – who will subject themselves to Fate first? Eventually Zevran exhales theatrically and reaches out for the bottle himself.

“Well, seeing as everyone else is apparently afraid of an empty beer bottle, I shall begin the game.” He announces to the circle as he makes it turn with an elegant flourish of his hand. It’s not hard to tell that he’s probably played this more than once already. Gradually the bottle comes to a stop, settling on Lucian.

“The leader of our merry band? I do not object at all. What say you, Lucian?”

“C’mere, handsome.” The other boy teases, leaning in nonchalantly to peck Zevran almost sweetly on the lips. Morrigan looks less than amused even if it is just a game. Leliana giggles quietly, and Alistair blushes slightly with evident nerves. It was innocent enough, but he was awfully worried about the very real chance of him having to kiss Morrigan. Just the idea made him feel physically sick so he hid that behind a shy smile.

Lucian takes the next turn and gets Leliana. They lean across in front of Morrigan to share a kiss of their own, not unlike a casual peck between siblings, yet somehow the dark haired woman between them manages to scowl harder than ever. It’s a talent all of her own to be sure.

“Morrigan next.” Leliana announces. But instead of taking her turn, she scoots backwards out of the circle and stomps off, clearly less than interested in this game as she had so evidently stated before. Lucian sighs, apologises quietly, and then dutifully dashes off to find her. He is often the only balm to her stormy moods.

Leliana pouts. “How can we play Spin The Bottle with only three of us?” she complains, “It won’t be any fun now.”

“I could find a deck of cards?” Alistair offers. The other two give him a fond look which implies it was maybe not the best suggestion, a look he is more than used to at this point. It makes him feel like a puppy who has just run headfirst into a wall as the others laugh sympathetically at him.

“We could watch a film.” Leliana offers instead.

Zevran grins. “One more spin. Alistair has not kissed anyone yet.”

“Oh no, it’s fine. To be honest I wasn’t that bothered about--“

“Go on, Alistair!” Leliana encourages in her bright and sunny way, the state of which was capable of moving the sturdiest of characters. She eagerly nudges the bottle towards him. “Just one spin. We won’t bite, I promise.”

“At least not too hard.” Zevran adds teasingly. Alistair’s throat bobs as he swallows nervously. But why should he be nervous? What’s the harm? It’s just a game, and they’re his friends after all. He reaches out for the bottle and spins it clumsily, and it skids an inch or so to the left at first. After a few lazy rotations the lip of the bottle stops pointing directly at Zevran.

Alistair hears Leliana tut with disappointment. He lifts his gaze from the bottle to the one he must kiss, the tanned boy beside him who carries an almost carnivorous glint in his eyes. Zevran was the most experienced one of the group, which was certainly no secret. Alistair on the other hand had never ventured further than some clumsy fumbling with a girl he didn’t even talk to anymore. This was a whole new crazy ballgame.

“So. How do we--?”

But Zevran cuts him off, swooping in with a kiss so sweet and gentle that it soothes Alistair almost as soon as it makes him tense. His eyes close reflexively. The kiss is held for only a few moments, but Alistair is breathless as they draw apart. They share eye contact for a pinch more time before Leliana laughs beside them.

“Maybe I should leave you two alone awhile?” she jokes playfully, pushing herself up onto her feet and doing just that. Silence hangs between the two young men. Suddenly Alistair is finding it very hard to breathe. He is gradually aware of Zevran watching him, awaiting a response.

“How was that for you? Too much? I know I am good, but not _that_ good, surely?”

“It was good.” Alistair agrees, too quickly. He inhales to attempt to steady himself before speaking again lest he embarrass himself further. “It was… fine. Nice.”

Zevran’s eyebrow quirks. Clearly Alistair was not as subtle as he had hoped with the pink painted on his freckled cheeks as blatant as a bronto in an antique shop.

“Would you like to kiss me again? You don’t have to spin the bottle this time, you simply need ask.” He says, calm and careful, little more in volume than a private whisper.

Alistair turns his head to look at Zevran. To really look at him, to take in those dark eyes and soft lips and sharp cheeks framed by blond hair and that tribal tattoo.

“Yes.” He replies without thinking.


	2. A Bit More Than Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The extension of Spin The Bottle. This is where things get serious.

Alistair’s room is modest enough. A slightly-smaller-than-double bed dominates the space along with a desk, a small TV, and not much else. His wardrobe is ajar and one can see plain t-shirts, plaid, and jeans as well as a mishap pile of shoes inside. Alistair is less bothered by the mess, however, and more so by the elf on his bed who had casually stripped off his overshirt as soon as he came in and laid down on the bed as if it were in fact his room, and did not belong to the boy left in the doorway whose face practically glowed as he blushed.

“What is wrong? Did you not want this?” Zevran asks as he sits up, lean arms straining with his own weight as Alistair sees the muscles in them tense with the effort. Blond hair falls neatly atop his shoulders, and the backlight from the bedside lamp gives him a perfect otherworldly aura which makes Alistair a little bit dizzy.  


“Not at all. I m-mean yes! I do, I do want to… kiss you again. I do.” He stammers, both utterly terrified and excited about the suggestion. “But did we have to come in here? It might make the others think… things.”

“Things? Things such as?” Zevran replies innocently, though a smirk dances for a second too long to go unnoticed.

“Don’t play coy.” Alistair mutters with frustration, “You know exactly what _things_ I am talking about.”

Zevran scoots closer to the edge of the bed. “And you would be against these things? Because if you are, it is best for you to say so now in order for me to know when to stop. The last thing I want is to make you feel uncomfortable. You are my friend first and foremost in all things.”

His earnestness soothes Alistair somewhat. He _does_ trust Zevran to be true to his word. It was a rumour around campus that the Antivan had proved to be a bit of a conman and wild card at times, but since he’d started hanging out with Lucian’s group of friends, he seems to have mellowed out at least a bit.

“Come here?” Zevran offers in Alistair’s hesitant silence, patting the space on the bed beside him. The boy pauses before moving to join him, slowly easing himself down. His shoulders are rigid as he turns his head to look at Zevran with an uneasy smile. He even flinches when Zevran lifts a hand, which makes the pair of them laugh awkwardly. But something has changed now. The nerves start to dissipate. One might almost call it magic.

The movement into the kiss is slower than before. Zevran’s awaiting lips are the last sight Alistair sees through his pale eyelashes before his lids close, and then there is seemingly nothing else in the world but the scent and smell and taste and warmth of Zevran beside him. Alistair hesitates for barely a moment before giving into the hunger, which begins as a dull spark in his bloodstream until it ignites gradually into something else, something more primal that has his hands tugging at articles of both his own and Zevran’s clothing to get them away in some feeble attempt at undressing. Yet they manage to break apart long enough to lose their shirts before falling topless onto their backs, Alistair not thinking before clambering over Zevran. The kisses they share become deeper, more heated, more consuming. Bodies press closer and sharp exhales become breathy groans of delight as they find the friction they crave through skin contact despite the thin layers of denim and cotton between them.

The door still stands open slightly but both young men appear to have forgotten that fact as Lucian passes from soothing Morrigan and sees the pair of them in the warm orangey glow of the bedside lamp. He grins to himself, creeping forward to close the door and give them some privacy, as tempting as it might have been to take a quick video to embarrass the pair of them later. Well, to embarrass Alistair at least. Zevran would probably quite enjoy the view.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated firstly to the one who introduced me to this bloody series of video games and therefore ruined my life, and also to the one who I introduced to this bloody series of video games and suggested Alistair/Zevran as a thing and therefore ruining my life further still. I love you guys.


End file.
